Godzilla: Monster Wars: Battle for the World
by Darth Nightmaricus
Summary: A mysterious group of aliens abducts monsters from every timeline of the Toho universe and deposits them in the timeline seen in the fighting games (Destroy All Monsters Melee, Domination, Unleashed, etc.). As the monsters duke it out across the world and lives are lost, who will survive? And what is the aliens' secret weapon?
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla: Monster Wars: Battle for the World**

**Author's Note: Okay, so Toho owns every monster here. I might do**

**a Godzilla x Gamera battle fanfic, but maybe not. I decided "oh,**

**what the hell, I'll do a Destroy all Monsters-esque story, okay?**

**So I say, fine, I'll do this. Now, without further ado…I present**

**Godzilla: Monster Wars: Battle for the World!**

**Chapter 1: The Restoration of Kiryu**

**Disclaimer: Toho owns every kaiju in this story. Every last one of 'em.**

**Anyway, so I cannot take any credit here for these baddies. If it's not**

**Toho that owns 'em, it's RKO, Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star, or Daei or what**

**ever the hell it's called. All dialogue is translated from Japanese**

**unless otherwise noted.**

**Location: Tokyo, Japan, 2004, Bioformation Lab, GAM/TSOS Timeline**

Two scientists walked along a corridor.

"Sir, they've finished Project Kiryu 3.0 and Project Resurrection."

"Eh? Already? It's only been a year."

"Hate to break it to ya, but we've been working on this thing for about

three years now. Before Kiryu was even originally finished we'd made

plans for a backup in case of something terrible happening."

"But we just have Godzilla DNA, no skeleton of a dead one, right?"

"Right. But sir, I still feel wrong about what we're doing. You know,

cloning Godzilla and all."

"Don't be so paranoid."

They reached a construction area of sorts. A MechaGodzilla, resembling

Kiryu, is currently receiving the finishing touches from a team of

workers. An egg lays in a giant nest, with a sign saying "Godzilla Egg.

Do Not Disturb" in Japanese.

A voice comes onto the intercom. "Testing, testing. We will now test to

see if Kiryu 3.0's systems will function properly or if we'll need to

patch it up some more. In 3…2…1…Test!"

The entirety of Kiryu 3.0 powers on.

"Damn," said the older of the two scientists. "The JSDF might actually

accept this."

"Okay, let's get that Godzilla egg hatched, folks. Keep away, folks."

The Godzilla Egg hatches into a full-grown Godzilla just like the one

in Godzilla against MechaGodzilla and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.

"Accelerated incubation and aging. Takes about a week to hatch, and by

then it's a full-grown adult," said the younger of the two scientists.

"Then let's get started, eh?"

The floor began to spin, as a vortex of energy appears beneath Kiryu 3.0

and Godzilla. They fall into the vortex.

"Huh? What the hell just happened?"

"I…don't know."

Little did they know that they had recreated the original Godzilla that

had ravaged Japan in 1954. But, being the foolish scientists they were,

they ended up reproducing not the DNA of the Godzilla that ravaged Japan

in 1999 through 2003, but rather the DNA of the "original" 1954 Godzilla.

The reason and cause of the disappearance of Kiryu 3.0 and Godzilla will

soon be revealed, but first we must transition to another timeline, home

to the Showa period Godzilla or "Classic Godzilla"…

**Author's Note: So, what'd you think? Interested or not? I plan on doing**

**one for each kaiju eventually. I'm going to do all kinds of combos in**

**this story, such as Mecha-King Ghidorah against MechaGodzilla, 1954**

**Godzilla against SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah against Orga, Obsidius **

**against Krystalak, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Battle of the Showa Beasts!**

**Disclaimer: So, Toho owns all the kaiju here. You don't get to**

**say that I don't own it. Eh? So without further ado, I'll now**

**pit King Ghidorah against Showa Godzilla. Plot twist: it's the**

**Heisei period King Ghidorah. Hehehe, mistaken identity! Let's**

**begin, why don't we? :)**

**1987, Tokyo, Japan, Showa Timeline**

A roar sounded through the streets of Tokyo. The year was 1987,

and Godzilla was obviously not happy. In fact, he was pissed at

the fact that somehow King Ghidorah had come back. Again. At

least, that's how most onlookers viewed it, interestingly

enough. Life is so strange, isn't it? Little did our hero know,

this was NOT the King Ghidorah he was used to. Yep, he was

battling the King Ghidorah of an entirely different timeline.

He roared again as he slammed King Ghidorah into a building. It

crumbled under the weight of the golden three-headed dragon. It

angrily charged towards the King of the Monsters, but the two

tumbled through a vortex and into the unknown, much to the

chagrin of both parties involved. Why the vortex appeared, the

world may never know. All that is known to the populace is that

one day King Ghidorah returned, battled Godzilla, and the two

ended up falling into a vortex. Meanwhile, in Osawa, another

battle raged.

**Osawa, Japan.**

Gigan and Megalon clash blade and drill together. Gigan knocks

aside Megalon as they tumble into a vortex of their own.

The onlookers gazed at the scene, surprised at the sudden

disappearance of the two monsters into the vortex. They don't

realize what's going on, and probably never will. Across Japan,

battles raged.

**Shinagawa, Japan.**

Metal on metal. The only thing that described the spectacle in

Shinagawa. MechaGodzilla vs. Super MechaGodzilla. The reason

the two chose to battle, no one knows. It's assumed that some

event occurred. Yet another vortex opened up, sucking up the two

metal monsters. Across the Pacific, another battle was taking

place.

**San Francisco, California, United States of America.**

The least likely battle in existence was taking place. Rodan

against…Frankenstein? Nobody would have ever believed this if

they didn't see it with their own eyes, but then again, no one

tried to. Instead, they were left wondering when the two were

sucked into a vortex. Meanwhile, across the country, another

battle was raging.

**New York City, New York, United States of America.**

Varan and King Kong grappled their way across the scene where

the World Trade Center stood. Varan slammed into King Kong as

both tumbled into yet another vortex.

**South Pacific Ocean.**

Mothra and Dagora faced off with each other. They suddenly

were sucked into another odd vortex, leaving people wondering

what the hell the vortex was.

**Isle of the Ancients, Central Pacific Ocean.**

Meganulon, Snowman, Anguirus, Mogeura, H-Man, and Vampire Plant

attacked one another, but they tumbled into the vortex as well.

**Deep In The Central Pacific Ocean.**

Giant Octopus and Giant Lizard roared at each other as they

tumbled into the vortex as well.

**Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.**

Maguma, Matando, Manda, Dogora, Baragon, and Gaira all end up

spiraling into a portal of their own.

**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA.**

Gaira, Sanda, Ebirah, Giant Condor, Giant Praying Mantis. The

clash of obscure kaiju. All returned to obscurity by being

sucked into a vortex.

**Kansas City, Kansas, USA.**

Kamacuras, Kumonga, Mechani-Kong, Gorosaurus, Giant Sea Serpent,

Gabara. All terrorized the area surrounding Kansas City, but met

the same fate as just about every other kaiju.

**Paris, France.**

Maneater vs. Bat People vs. Giant Rats vs. Black Moth vs. Gezora

Vs. Ganimes vs. Kamoebas. All became drawn into a vortex.

**London, England.**

The Tower of London gave way as Jet Jaguar slammed Giant Slugs

and Giant Bats through it. King Caesar smacked a Mutant Leech and

Titanosaurus, while Space Beastman and Phoenix clashed as well.

All became part of the vortex.

**Planet X.**

Each of King Ghidorah's forms battled through the sky, but all

were absorbed by the vortex.

**Monster Island.**

Minilla battled Yog. Hedorah against Gorath. All four somehow

tumbled into a vortex. This time, like the last battle, no one

was around to question exactly what the vortex was, as both

battles took place in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

These 7 events marked the taking of the monsters of the Showa

timeline – a timeline less dangerous than the other timelines

of which Godzilla and other kaiju had ties to.

**Author's Note: So, the Showa era chapter is complete. I'm going to**

** put MOGEURA with the Heisei Era just because I need more room**

** there. Oh, and King Ghidorah too. Well, what'd you think of**

** Chapter 2? Hope you like Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Taking of the Heisei Kaiju**

**Disclaimer: Toho owns all of the kaiju presented here. I will**

**include certain non-Heisei kaiju that I forgot to include in**

**the previous chapter as well as the Showa era King Ghidorah.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**1996, Tokyo, Japan.**

Monster against monster against monster. Three-way war. The

Godzilla of the Heisei timeline against Orochi against Biollante.

All three were consumed by a vortex, catching onlookers off guard.

**Los Angeles, California, United States of America.**

One an alien being created from the DNA of the original Godzilla

that attacked Japan in 1954, the other a being created from the

DNA of the weapon used to destroy the original Godzilla. Their

names? SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah. Of course, they tumbled

into a vortex as well, unsuspected by anybody just who had

set up these portals. Of course, Shockirus ended up in this

portal as well somehow.

**Planet X.**

The many forms of King Ghidorah battled one another in confusion

but were sucked into a vortex, along with MechaGodzilla II.

**Island of the Fairies.**

Mothra. A lone creature. Suddenly, it was drawn into a vortex

as well, meaning that all of the Heisei timeline kaiju had been

abducted from their proper locations.

These portals began to pop up more sporadically than before.

But this time, in different timelines.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. I apologize, but I WILL make**

**Chapter 4 longer, okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Millennium Series Kaiju**

**Disclaimer: Toho owns all these kaiju, yada yada yada. Anyway,**

**I've grouped each Millennium series timeline into one chapter**

**for my own convenience. Enjoy.**

**1999, New York City, New York, Final Wars Timeline.**

A lone Zilla runs through the so-called concrete jungle of New

York City, but quickly tumbles through a portal of its own.

**2004, An Underwater Cave, Pacific Ocean.**

The Final Wars Godzilla roars as it slashes at Keiser Ghidorah

and Monster X. Both tumble into a vortex themselves.

**Across the world.**

Every kaiju seen in Final Wars can be seen getting sucked

through a vortex. The events become more catastrophic, more

sporadic.

**2001, Tokyo, Japan, Godzilla 2000/Godzilla Vs. Megagirus Timeline**

Godzilla, Megagirus, and Orga clash against one another, but how

Orga was there is unknown. Suddenly, the three were drawn into

a vortex.

**2002, Tokyo, Japan, GMK Timeline.**

Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah clash in power and speed.

Godzilla slams King Ghidorah into the wall over and over again.

Mothra tries to wrap up Godzilla, but to no avail.

Suddenly, one final vortex of energy forms and swallows up the

three kaiju, ending the barrage of portals across the timelines,

save for one that abducted the Godzilla of the novel series

timeline. Otherwise, the abductions stopped, as there were no

more ones to abduct: Every timeline was empty.

**Author's Note: Yes, this is a short chapter, but there's not**

**much to even cover there to be quite honest. Just deal with it.**

**I'll have the battles really ramp up in the next chapter, I can**

**tell you that at least.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As always, Missingno. Master owns the Tanko region and its characters, and Nintendo owns Pokemon.**

**STORY #5: …Flock Together!**

ORANGE brings out SQUIRTLE and tells him to use Tackle. SQUIRTLE complies.

ORANGE tosses a Poke Ball and catches SPEAROW. He runs back into Ivadirin City. It is now about 5 PM. He runs into the Pokemon Center, but NURSE JOY isn't at the counter. He goes to the restaurant section.

ORANGE: Nurse Joy?

NURSE JOY is eating dinner with Brock.

ORANGE rubs his eyes.

ORANGE: …The heck's going on?

JOY: We're having dinner. It's a date.

ORANGE: OK, I'm calling Ash and telling him this.

He runs to the communications station and calls ASH.

ASH: I'm on a seaplane. Me, Iris, Cilan, and Cynthia are competing in the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup, and Cynthia says somebody's waiting for me.

ORANGE: Ash, Brock's having a dinner date with a Nurse Joy.

ASH looks surprised.

ASH: WHAT?! And Nurse Joy's happy?

ORANGE nods.

ASH: First the Meloetta, now this?

ORANGE: You saw a Meloetta?

ASH nods.

ORANGE: This is a day of miracles!

BROCK: Nurse Joy, will you marry me?

JOY: Yes, Brock, I will!

ORANGE turns and looks at BROCK, who is proposing to NURSE JOY. He turns back to the screen.

ORANGE: Brock just proposed to Nurse Joy, and she said yes!

ASH: Are you serious?!

ORANGE: Yep.

ASH faints, then gets back up.

CILAN (offscreen): Ash, what happened?

ASH: Orange tells me Brock just proposed to a Nurse Joy, and she accepted!

CILAN: What?!

ASH: Well, see ya. We're landing.

The screen goes black.

**Author's Note: Things got weird quick, didn't they? You guys didn't see that coming, that's for sure! But there's more chapters after this I'll post! Well, let's see what happens next, shall we?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: MechaGodzilla X Mecha-King Ghidorah**

**Disclaimer: As always, Toho owns these kaiju. I wish I owned them, but I **

**don't. :( I'll get to the point where I've pitted each kaiju against one **

**another. There's going to be a lot of dead kaiju when this is over…Anyway,**

**the Showa MechaGodzilla against the Fighting Games Timeline Mecha-King **

**Ghidorah! Cool, huh?**

"Ohohoho, this'll be interesting."

Mecha-King Ghidorah screeched angrily at MechaGodzilla, infuriated and

disoriented. The mechanical demon's leftmost head clasped down on the

mechanical duplicate of Godzilla, who retaliated by smashing down his

fist onto the rightmost head. Ghidorah screeched in anger, kicking it in

the leg. It grabbed his foot in pain, then punched the leftmost head. It

grabbed it, and clamped down. It applied pressure to its neck. It crushed

the head in, then ripped off the neck and head, beheading it, to be true.

It screeched in anger once more, tearing off its right arm. It tossed it

aside in a fuming rage, then pounded the robot's chest. MechaGodzilla

grabbed and tore apart the mighty creature's other organic head with its

other, only remaining arm. The demon from space's robotic head screeched

in a techno-organic, ear-piercing screech that sounded not of this world.

Mecha-King Ghidorah's core began to flash. It began to become infuriated.

It charged at the metal menace and chomped down on its shoulder, but the

machine fought back by punching it in the chest four times in quick

succession, catching it off guard. It began to stagger around, now

infuriated beyond imagination. It lost all sanity it had left. It chomped

down on MechaGodzilla's other arm, but was quickly thrown off. The metal

monstrosity taunted it with its roar, then grabbed hold of it. It jumped,

and they leapt into the waters nearby. They continued their clash down,

deep beneath the sea. Metal on metal, time was running out before they

would rust. MechaGodzilla grabbed hold of the remaining head, slammed

its head repetitively into the core, and then stared face-to-face with

its opponent. The core deactivated, too damaged to continue its functions

that powered Mecha-King Ghidorah. The two now had no advantage in power

over the other. MechaGodzilla was still grasping the robotic head, and

at this moment he fired missiles and blasted a ray at it. The last

remaining head of Mecha-King Ghidorah was vaporized. MechaGodzilla

grabbed the body and threw it deep into the ocean, surfacing alone with

signs of early rust on his metal exterior. Deep beneath the waves,

however, a demonic screech could be heard, and it became apparent that

the battle was far from over.

"Bravo, bravo," said the alien, as MechaGodzilla turned and faced him.

The monsters began to become energy.

"I'll teleport you to random cities and let you beat the hell out of one

another."

The teleport finished his job, and the alien returned to his ship.

**Author's Note: So, MechaGodzilla beat Mecha-King Ghidorah…for now, at**

**least.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Baraugori X Kiryu 3.0**

**Disclaimer: Toho owns everything in this story, save**

**for one kaiju of my own that I'll insert later.**

**Author's Note 1: So, this is a kaiju that was cut**

**from a movie. It was going to replace Godzilla vs.**

**Ghost Godzilla, but it was in turn replaced by**

**Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. I've revitalized it and**

**this is the end result. More scrapped kaiju will pop**

**up later on.**

**New York City, United States**

A creature roared fiercely. Its name: Baraugori, a

creature before now unknown to all. Its appearance

was unprompted, but one thing was for sure: the

fight to come would be awe-inspring.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeee!" Baraugori screeched fiercely,

slamming its feet down onto the ground. It inspired

fear in the onlookers.

"What is that thing?" asked a random American, who

proceeded to panic and run away, screaming in fear

at the kaiju that he did not know of. Baraugori

grabbed a train car from a train that was moving

along railroad tracks, and tore it off. He threw it

aside. Meanwhile, Kiryu set down on the ground. Its

jets deactivated. The train car hit it, sending it

reeling backwards. The machine began to activate its

system, known as Absolute Zero, and then fired it at

the creature. "Screeeeeeeeeeeee!" It was pushed back

having been caught off guard by the impact. It moved

towards Kiryu, slamming into it with a powerful

force. The metal menace grabbed hold of the beast,

and clamped down. Its jets activated. It lifted off,

and released Baraugori, who slammed into the ground

with a force of approximately 10 tons of weight. It

struggled to get up. "Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" It was

very angry, to the point that it now simply wanted

to kill Kiryu at all costs, no matter what it took,

even if he had to die with it. Baraugori grabbed

hold, and began to move towards the One World Trade

Center. "No, no, no!" said an onlooker, panicking at

the thought of it being destroyed again. The beast

threw Kiryu at the building. It missed and landed on

the ground nearby. The two titans grappled further,

moving towards the Empire State Building. The battle

raged, with cars knocked aside, buildings being

destroyed, and then Baraugori went flying into a

building nearby. The structure collapsed, and the

kaiju was buried in the rubble. Onlookers paused for

a moment.

"Is it dead?" one asked.

"We can only hope," said another.

The rubble began to shift, and Baraugori burst out,

grabbing hold of Kiryu, and the two moved towards

the ocean nearby. The two plunged beneath the waves,

and the battle raged into the sea. One threat to

the defender, Kiryu, remained: the water could mean

an overload, and therefore "death" for the machine,

which as it knew, would not be good. It pulled its

foe down deeper underwater, and they went down into

complete darkness, all the way to the ocean floor,

in fact. They were fighting blind, or at least Kiryu

was. However, lights kicked on, and Kiryu was able

to see using its built-in lights and sonar system,

meaning the battle would be truly equal. Kiryu

grabbed hold of Baraugori, and then grabbed its head

and moved down to its neck. It pulled. The neck was

pulled off, and the monster was beheaded. The beast

perished, and then Kiryu resurfaced, alone. The

onlookers gasped. Kiryu raised the body above the

waves, and onlookers cheered.

"It defeated that monster!"

"It's a hero!"  
"Thank the Japanese for this!"

Kiryu stepped onto dry land. It lifted off into the

air, much to the chagrin of the alien being, now on

its ship. The alien could now be clearly identified

as a Vortaak.

"Vile Earthlings and their monsters! Kiryu defeated

our pawn Baraugori! Well, that just means that we

will unleash a different pawn, how about that? This

isn't over, oh no, it's just beginning. Of course,

there's still our pawns: our MechaGodzilla, our

Mecha-King Ghidorah, our SpaceGodzilla, etc. so we

are still in control here."

Beneath the waves, Baraugori's roar was heard one

final time.

"Download of SpaceGodzilla, Mecha-King Ghidorah, and

Baraugori complete," said a nearby computer. "Good,"

said the alien, clasping his hands together. "Our

backup plan is always available, then. Are we

connected to this 'Internet' of theirs?"

"Yes," replied another Vortaak.

"Then begin the transfer."

A website popped up on screen. Its background was

white and blue.

"Good…"

**Author's Note 2: Well, that's that. What do YOU**

**think is the site that they're transferring data to?**

**Well, that won't be addressed just yet. You'll have**

**to wait and see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Zilla Junior vs. Varan**

**Disclaimer: You get it by now; Toho owns all these**

**kaiju. Let's get on with this.**

**Author's Note 1: Someone asked about Zilla Junior.**

**Well, here he is, battling Varan. Enjoy. :)**

**Paris, France**

A reptilian roar was heard. The defender of Earth in

the past, Zilla Junior, stepped forward, destroying

a car beneath it.

Varan flew in from the right, and set down. It let

out an angry roar.

"What are those things?!" asked a Frenchman.

"Varan, the Unbelievable. Capable of flight at Mach

1.5. Zilla Junior."

"Huh."

Varan hissed, infuriated.

"Why's it angry?"

"Fighting instinct."

"That explains it."

Varan grabbed hold of the iguana-like creature, and

proceeded to throw him against a building. He hissed

again, as Zilla Junior roared back.

The two creatures clashed, grabbing ahold of one

another and fighting fiercely. They crashed into

buildings and the like. Blows were exchanged, and

the two kaiju slowly became more and more fatigued.

Finally, the final showdown was apparent. Varan

hissed fiercely at Zilla Junior as Zilla Junior

roared angrily at Varan. They charged at one another

and things became heated. Varan grabbed Zilla Junior

by his neck with his mouth and bit down. Zilla's son

let out a screech of pain, and then attempted to

slide out of his mouth. He failed miserably, as

the two fought even fiercer.

Varan chomped down on Zilla Junior's neck further,

as Zilla Junior continued to squirm and struggle to

escape. Defeat, however, seemed inevitable. He was

obvious fighting a lost cause, and simply didn't

realize it. Victory was nigh, but whose was not yet

determinable.

Varan chomped down as hard as possible. Zilla Junior

spasmed uncontrollably. He was obviously weakening,

but how long could he hold out? Minutes passed, as

onlookers stared intently at the battle of the

beasts.

At long last, it seemed there was a winner. Zilla

Junior's body went limp, and Varan let go and roared

in triumph.

The onlookers began to cheer.

"Varan! Varan! VARAN! VARAN! VARAN!"

It escalated until they were screaming his name, as

they had found another defender of Earth.

"Good…he's a hero to them now," said the Vortaak on

his ship up in the sky.

The monitor clicked off, and the Vortaak began to

download another kaiju.

"Downloading Zilla Junior…"

"Good…"

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Was this one**

**great or what? I'll try to do something like King**

**Ghidorah vs. Grand King Ghidorah or doubles against**

**doubles, such as Showa Godzilla vs. Heisei Godzilla.**

**In fact…let's try that. I'll do King Ghidorah vs.**

**Grand King Ghidorah next chapter.**


End file.
